


Still in Time.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Angel Sanctuary, xxxHoLic
Genre: Community: springkink, Crossover, Intersexuality, Not work safe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zie bites gently at the fleshy part of her hand, almost like a cat. "But can't a simple jester come and say 'hi', my lady Butterfly?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still in Time.

**Author's Note:**

> ** Written for springkink:** _Crossover: Angel Sanctuary/xxxHolic; Yuuko/Belial (Mad Hatter); Wings - "You're as beautiful as a butterfly, and so easy to crush." _

**Still in Time.**   
_ Heaven ablaze in our eyes   
We're standing still in time   
The blood on our hands is the wine  
We offer as sacrifice   
"Wings of a Butterfly", H.I.M _

The scent of her smoke changes: suddenly it's roses and cherry blossoms mingling with her opium, and Yuuko smiles even though she keeps her eyes closed, her fingers on her pipe. Her smile widens when she feels another body next to hers, lips kissing her shoulder, the crook of her neck. Deft fingers move through her hair.

"Mad Hatter," she answers, finally opening her eyes, not moving at all, still sprawled among the lavish pile of pillows and the silk of her robe. "It has been a while."

Blue eyes look into hers, but only for a moment. Eyes are the window for the soul, and no-demon would offer that much insight for free. Instead zie moves, a knee to the tatami, zir hand taking hers, zir lips on her skin.

"Ah! But this one is ever so grateful to see your beautiful face again, even more with the time that has gone by!" zie says, zir lips against her skin. "This humble jester lives to serve."

Yuuko smiles. "Not me, though."

"Not you," zie agrees. Zie bites gently at the fleshy part of her hand, almost like a cat. "But can't a simple jester come and say 'hi', my lady Butterfly?"

Yuuko laughs without moving. She throws her head back, feels the way her hair moves. The smoke is still flower scented opium, and Hatter hand toucher her waist as zie leans over her. Zir lips touch her neck again, where her pulse remains. Zir legs around her thighs, pushing open her robe. Yuuko moves a hand and cards her fingers through zir hair.

"And I suppose you have no reason whatsoever to come and say 'hi', do you, my dear Hatter?"

"My lady Butterfly, this one is hurt at your doubt!" Zie exclaims, pushing backwards, a hand to zir chest. "If this one has offended the fair lady, this humble jester will go away, never to return."

"Will you, now," Yuuko prompts.

"Ah, lady Butterfly, you are cruel with this poor jester's heart," Hatter sighs, a charming pout on zir handsome face. But zie moves again, zir hands soft on her shoulders. "What if this one had a wish?"

"Then, we could talk business," Yuuko agrees. Her back arches as Hatter moves so that her robe parts, showing her breasts. Zir hands are warm as they cup them. "But demons such like yourself don't like to pay the price."

"We are demons, after all," Hatter agrees. Zir hands touch the soft skin of her belly with calm easiness. "But what if this one was ready to pay, just this once? For a master to come back? Would a butterfly grant another butterfly's wish?"

There is no laughter in zir eyes, now. Yuuko tilts her head as she looks at zir for long moments. Hatter moves with liquid grace and zie offers her a hand. Yuuko stands up, closing her robe around her body. The smoke is sweet around them.

"Blood for the road to be shown, tears for the tear in the world," Yuuko answers. "And for you to give up which your heart desires the most."

Zie stays for a moment without answer before zie bows low, zir hat upon his hand..

"Such cruelty! This one wouldn't have expected anything different from lady Butterfly," Hatter says, "Shall this undeserving jester seal the deal with a kiss? No? What about a song?"

"Your blood will be enough," Yuuko says. The knife's blade is black and it offers no shine at all when she holds it. The bowl she takes is completely white.

"Ah, but of course," Hatter agrees, offering zir arm. Yuuko presses the knife to zir arm and cuts a straight line, letting the demon's blood pour on the bowl.

Hatter stands and as the blood keeps pouring, zie kneels. Yuuko kneels with zir, and as she keeps a careful count of the blood required for zir wish, she also gives her lap for zir head.

"Is this pain worth it?" She asks.

Hatter laughs, a soft, not quite bitter, not quite happy sound. "Oh, what this one wouldn't do for this one's wish..."

Yuuko takes a handkerchief, and she carefully dabs at Hatter's eyes. Hatter's eyes close and, carefully, Yuuko moves zir arm from the bowl, tying carefully another handkerchief to where the wound is.

Hatter becomes smoke again, or perhaps shadow, and zie shifts and dances with the night. Yuuko stands up, calling for Moro and Maru to take the blood and the handkerchief, so she can grant Hatter's wish.


End file.
